The present invention relates to force-applying tools for applying large forces between two objects or between two parts of an object. The invention is particularly useful as a tool for force-opening window grill bars, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could be used in other applications as well.
There are occasions when it is necessary to apply a force between two objects, or between two parts of the same object, e.g., in order to move the two objects apart or to break whatever is holding together the two parts of the object. One such occasion is to force-open window grill bars by the fire department, police department, an anti-terrorist unit, or a rescue squad, in order to gain entry into a building structure. Today this is usually done by brute-force, e.g., by sawing, cutting or using a sledge hammer or the like to break through the window grill bars. However, such a technique is accompanied by very loud noises which is not always desirable particularly where entry into the building is being made by the police department or an anti-terrorist group.
An object of the present invention is to provide a force-applying tool which is particularly useful for force-opening window grill bars, but which may be used in many other applications as well requiring the application of a large force between two objects or between two parts of the same object.